One-Minute Melee: Numbuh Five VS Inkling
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Numbuh Two presents a new invention, which Abigail Lincoln AKA Numbuh Five is more than willing to try out! When she goes into a virtual world, can her skill match up to a paintball gun wielding squid girl? And what is going on outside the virtual world? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, which belongs to Cartoon Network, or Splatoon, which belongs to Nintendo! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

All right, let's get going with a new One Minute Melee, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Sector V Treehouse)**

It's not quite unusual in this city that there would be a giant tree in the middle of town... but this particular giant tree happened to be one of many treehouse bases for the Kids Next Door... in this case, containing Sector V. It had been of an exhausting drive back, but they had finally arrived home. All five of the Sector V Kids Next Door had been exhausted, sleeping on occasions, but mostly keeping an eye out for any attacks the Teen Titans could provide. Though, oddly enough, they haven't even launched an attack, which they found particularly odd.

"I don't even think they're going to attack, Numbuh One. We may be overreacting." Numbuh Five explained. "And you know the Kids Next Door Supreme Leader wouldn't like it if we were planning for an attack that's likely to never come."

"That may be so, Numbuh Five, but you got to remember, one of their members attacked one of our own!" Numbuh One sighed as he looked around at the other three members. "Numbuh Two, you were in close range of one of them."

"Yeah, we managed to put up a pretty good fight. Though I have to say, he did manage to edge me out in the mechanical department!" Numbuh Two said as he had a wrench in his hands. "I mean, after we gave our report, the Supreme Leader DID assign us to capture that virtual world back there."

"And capture it, we did!" Numbuh Four smirked as he was adjusting the hat (the same one that he had stolen from Jasmine from his battle) he was wearing. "Not to brag, but when we saw those weird teenagers that were in that world, we kicked their butts!"

"And I managed to get a cute kitty out of it!" Numbuh Three smiled as she picked up the nervous orange and purple haired kitten, who was desperately trying to claw his way out of her arms.

"Meow!" Odd, the kitten, screeched helplessly.

"Not to mention that we managed to scare some teenagers off an island we took for a new base of operations!" Numbuh Four smiled.

"Teenagers that WEREN'T even part of the Teen Titans." Numbuh One pointed out.

Numbuh Four frowned as he said, "Yeah, well, YOU blew up an island that contained them with it."

"It was a moment of panic! And besides, the way you were battling that one teen, it didn't seem like she had any form of power at all." Numbuh One said.

"She was taller than every other bloody teenager! Are you kidding me?" Numbuh Four frowned.

"Look, it doesn't matter what happened!" Numbuh Five frowned. "By the time we pushed that button, we were already too late to stop it."

Numbuh One paused as he sighed. "You're right. We shouldn't be fighting. What we SHOULD be focusing on is training, in case those Teen Titans strike again."

"I figured you would mention training, Numbuh One, because that simulation I made is about ready!" Numbuh Two smiled as he motioned them over to the main room.

* * *

Over in the main room, the couches were cleared out in the middle as Numbuh Two stood next to a device covered up in a sheet as Nigel, Kuki, Wally and Abigail sat down in some chairs. Hoagie turned around and coughed. "Ladies and gentlemen... and Numbuh Four..."

"Hey!" Numbuh Four frowned as he crossed his arms.

"...my latest creation!" Numbuh Two then pulled the sheet off to reveal a chair that had a VR Helmet attached. "Ta-da!"

All four kids stared blankly as Numbuh Three asked, "You invented a salon chair with heating helmet? I think the adults already made something like that..."

"It's not a hair salon chair, Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Two sighed. "This is a V.R. C.H.A.I.R.! A Virtual Reality Channel Helmet Attachment In Rest! All you have to do is sit down, wear the helmet, and you'll go into a deep sleep in the real world... but you'll wake up in another dimension, in a world that is pre-programmed by the Virtual Reality helmet!"

"How would sleeping help us train?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Well, let's just say when you wake up, you'll remember the new adaptations for abilities you didn't think was possible!" Numbuh Two smiled. "Therefore, I think it's reasonable that I want a volunteer to come up and test this!"

Numbuh Five gave a smirk as she said, "Well, Numbuh Five does need her beauty sleep. I'll volunteer."

"Excellent!" Numbuh Two smiled as Abigail came over and sat down in the chair. "Now, once I set the level on this thingl, I want you to put the helmet on, and then close your eyes... and you'll be in a deep sleep."

Numbuh Five scoffed. "Please, Numbuh Two, I know how sleeping works. Just how do I know when to wake up?"

"Just say 'training complete', and you'll be up. Just remember, the time you spend in that virtual world DOESN'T necessarily flow with time here, so what will seem like a minute in that virtual world could just be ten minutes here." Numbuh Two explained. "Now, what level do you want? I can only go up to nine."

"Eh... put me on level five... I want a little intermediate training." Numbuh Five smiled as Hoagie adjusted the level.

"Very well... put on the helmet and sweet dreams." Numbuh Two said as Numbuh Five put on the helmet. The next thing she knew, her eyes felt heavy as she went out like a light.

* * *

 **(Moray Towers)**

Numbuh Five looked around her surroundings as she realized she was walking on the roof of some buildings as she scratched her head. "Where in the name of blue blazes am I?"

"Hold on to your tentacles..."

Numbuh Five blinked as she looked up to see a huge TV screen showing off two girls, who looked basically the same age. The girl that had just spoken on the screen had black hair with pigtails that resembled tentacles (mostly because those are tentacles), brown eyes, and a black/magenta type outfit on her. The girl standing to her right had white hair (again, tentacles) that was tied up to a bun, brown eyes, and a black and green like outfit on her.

"...it's Inkopolis news time!" The girl in the white hair said.

"You're looking at a very excitable battle today!" The girl in the black/purple tentacles said as she smiled. "A Moray Towers special!"

"Be sure to bring the kids." The girl in the white tentacles said in a deadpan voice.

"I'm Callie, and she's Marie, and we are your hosts for this special battle... between the new girl in town... versus our special hometown resident!" Callie smiled.

"Which resident are we even doing? We have so many in our battles." Marie asked.

"Well, SOMEBODY signed up for this... ah, here comes our hometown resident herself!" Callie smiled as she pointed out the window. Numbuh Five averted her attention from the screen as she noticed an orange squid swimming in orange ink. As soon as the squid stopped, it started to transform, much to her surprise, into a humanoid like form. This creature was a humanoid girl in orange hair (actually tentacles) that flowed down from her head. She had black markings around her eyes shaped like a mask, long sharp teeth when she smiled, and she was wearing a yellow shirt with black shorts and pink shoes. The squid girl smirked as she pulled out a standard water pistol.

"Ah, it looks like our local Inkling is going to start off with the standard Splattershot Jr. An excellent choice!" Callie laughed.

"Only because it's some of the most standard guns you would see." Marie sighed.

"And in this corner is our newcomer, and from what we hear, she is a good fighter in her town! Do you think she has what it takes, Marie?" Callie asked.

"As long as we have a good clean battle." Marie shrugged.

Numbuh Five just looked at the Inkling as the Inkling gave a smirk, holding her gun up. Numbuh Five smirked as she pulled out a gun of her own. "If this is level five, I wonder what the other four levels were before it."

"Oh, it looks like we're about to start the match! Do you want to do it, or shall I?" Callie asked.

"Do what?" Marie asked, curiously.

"Announce the battle!" Callie smiled.

Marie gave a frown as she said, "Oh, if I must..."

Marie coughed and then shouted, in a very loud voice,

 **"DON'T GO BLIND WHEN YOU GET PAINT IN YOUR EYES!  
FIGHT!"**

 **(60 Seconds)**

"How was that?" Marie asked, turning to Callie as she just stared, wide-eyed and in shock.

"Er... good. You did good, Marie." Callie could only say as she fell down.

Numbuh Five quickly pulled out a gumball machine shaped like gun, or G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., as she started firing gumballs as the Inkling started shooting down orange ink on the ground, then turned into a squid to swim around in the ink. Numbuh Five stopped shooting as she watched the squid in curiosity... before the Inkling turned back into a kid by popping out from the ground and shot her with a paintball square in the face.

Numbuh Five, covered in orange paint, frowned as she shot more gunballs, a couple of them pelting the Inkling as the squid girl backed off a bit. The Inkling swung her head around a bit, using her tentacles to knock back some of the gumballs as the Inkling started to throw over a few pyramid shapes.

The red hatted girl grabbed the pyramid thing out of curiosity... before it exploded in her face, causing her to get knocked back a bit. Numbuh Five shook herself a bit as the Inkling tossed the Splattershot Jr. aside and pulled out what looked like a giant paint roller.

 **(50 Seconds)**

The squid girl slammed the roller down on the ground as she started to chase after the still shocked Numbuh Five with it. However, Numbuh Five started to jump pretty high against a roped wall as she got up pretty high. The Inkling switched weapons as she pulled out a regular Splattershot and started shooting Numbuh Five from up above.

Some more orange ink got on Numbuh Five's shirt as she gave a frown. Abigail then pulled out a wooden plank like weapon, known as the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. as she gave a smirk. She immediately dropped down, avoiding the flying paintballs as the ponytailed girl went in close range and used the weapon to slam the Inkling's face.

The Inkling recoiled back as she rubbed her face. She was starting to show a small bit fatigue, but she wasn't worried. She knew that if an Inkling "dies", they automatically come back to life in about a few seconds. But it wasn't easy when a little girl like the one she was fighting was currently coming in at close range. The Inkling immediately started turning into a squid as she started to swim in her own ink, away from the girl she was fighting with.

Numbuh Five gave a frown as she said, "Oh no you don't!"

 **(40 Seconds)**

Numbuh Five then started to pull out a jet pack made of spray cans, or the E.S.C.A.P.E.R. as she used them to started flying up high, keeping a close eye on the Inkling as she monitored the Inkling's movements closely. Numbuh Five took note of the way the Inkling popped out occasionally as a human and shot ink through the guns to make more of a trail before turning back into a squid and popping back into the ink. Numbuh Five smirked as she pulled out the M.U.S.K.E.T., or the mustard gun and landed down near the ink as the Inkling popped out.

The Inkling yelped as she noticed Numbuh Five was in front of her face. "Eat mustard."

Numbuh Five then shot the mustard in the Inkling's face as it recoiled a bit, steam coming out of the squid girl. The Inkling backed away a bit before yelping as she noticed some water near the bottom of the towers. She then looked over towards Numbuh Five before pulling out a large megaphone and put it down. Numbuh Five raised an eyebrow out of curiosity before the megaphone started to shake. Numbuh Five yelped as she tried to step aside.

But it was too late. A loud wail came out of the megaphone as an assortment of orange ink came out and blasted Abigail Lincoln off her feet.

 **(30 Seconds)**

The Inkling gave a small laugh as she then pulled out a green bucket that was full of ink. Numbuh Five was about to recover when all of a sudden, a huge wave of ink started falling straight towards the dark skinned girl. Numbuh Five's eyes widened as the ink made direct contact as she was covered in orange now. Numbuh Five frowned as she got up and glared at the Inkling, who looked merely confused.

"Say, shouldn't she be disappearing towards a spawn point by now?" Marie called.

"Yes, if she were an Inkling. I'm afraid our guest isn't an Inkling." Callie explained.

"Ah... so she's probably screwed, then." Marie called as Numbuh Five started to let out a yell as the Inkling was backing away in worry.

"Yes, I'm afraid it seems to be that way." Callie smiled. "And that is what brings out the heat of the battle!"

"You ruined my hat!" Numbuh Five roared as she ran towards the Inkling and started rapid-punching the heck out of the Inkling.

The Inkling yelped as she concentrated as she turned back into a squid and dove right back into the ink as the squid started swimming away fast. Numbuh Five frowned as she pulled out her mustard gun and started to spray the path that the ink was sprayed, covering it. The squid jumped out as the Inkling transformed back. She quickly then pulled out a large missile with eyes on the end of it. The Inkling then closed her eyes as the missile started going up in the air as it landed towards Numbuh Five.

 **KABOOM!**

 **(20 Seconds)**

A tornado of ink started to form as Numbuh Five got caught in it, but Numbuh Five frowned as she put on the E.S.C.A.P.E.R. once again as she flew out of the eye of the tornado, which had cleared out, and pulled out the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. once again.

Numbuh Five started shooting from the air as the Inkling started to dodge the incoming gumballs as she concentrated as an orange bubble started to form around her. The Inkling gave a nod as she started to run, covering more areas with her paintball gun. But Numbuh Five wasn't having any of it as she started to fly around and waited as Numbuh Five narrowed her target. Sure enough, by the time the bubble shield had disappeared around the Inkling, Abigail had made her move.

She took off the E.S.C.A.P.E.R. while in mid-air and jumped down as the Inkling looked up... but it was too late for her to do anything as Numbuh Five body slammed the Inkling down.

 **(10 Seconds)**

The Inkling groaned as it showed a lopsided smile and pulled out her paintball gun, attempting to shoot Numbuh Five... but Numbuh Five kicked the gun off as she started to punch the Inkling at close range. The female Inkling quickly turned back into a squid as she swam over and popped out, holding one last weapon in her arsenal... a bazooka type weapon.

The Inking started firing small blasts towards Numbuh Five as her eyes narrowed.

 **(5...)**

The Inkling pulled the trigger as more ink shots came out from the ground.

 **(4...)**

Numbuh Five made her move as she kept her eyes on the ink gun, shooting at close range, dodging each attack.

 **(3...)**

The Inkling's eyes widened as she looked over and realized that she was close to water.

 **(2...)**

But the moment she turned her head back around...

 **(1...)**

SPLASH!

Numbuh Five had punched the Inkling off the tower and straight down towards some water as the Inkling yelped.

 _ **KO!**_

Numbuh Five watched as she saw the Inkling dissolve into water as the clothes fell off and the weapon fell straight down... Numbuh Five winced a bit as she said, "Looks like that girl just melted... pretty weird, considering squids swim in water..."

Numbuh Five looked back towards the screen as Callie and Marie just watched in utter shock. Callie coughed.

"Uh, right. It seems our newcomer is the winner of this round!" Callie smiled. "She has played a very good and fair game!"

"Well, as fair as it can be." Marie frowned.

"But not to worry. Inklings always revive a few seconds later. There, see, here she comes now!" Callie smiled as she pointed towards the window.

Much to Numbuh Five's surprise, the Inkling was swimming back as an orange squid and as she transformed back, she gave a smile, waving towards Numbuh Five.

Numbuh Five paused. "Ah... Numbuh Five has a feeling on where this is going..."

"Yep, our Inkling is up and ready for a rematch!" Callie said in excitement.

"And feeling brand new and fresh." Marie pointed out.

"Oh no, I'm done. Training complete, I get the idea." Numbuh Five said as she started to disappear, much to the Inkling's notice.

Callie and Marie blinked as Callie said, "Oh! Dear me, it seems we're out of time! But be sure to come back tomorrow when we go back commentate on our usual regular and ranked battles!"

"I'm sure you're all overjoyed to see them." Marie said in a deadpan voice.

"Until next time..." Callie smiled.

Callie and Marie then did a small pose as they both said, "STAY FRESH!"

* * *

 **(Sector V Treehouse)**

Numbuh Five yawned as she pushed off the helmet as she got up. "All right, I'm back. Simulation wasn't too bad, Numbuh Two... though level five wasn't really much of a challenge."

It was at this moment Numbuh Five had noticed that the treehouse was empty. "Er... hello?"

"NUMBUH FIVE!" Numbuh One's voice called out from outside. Numbuh Five immediately looked out the window and gasped.

From outside, Numbuh One was held down by a crushing hand as a giant robot had Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four by their other hands, struggling to hold on.

"How does it feel, Numbuh One, to be solely defeated so easily?" Five creepy voices simultaneously came out of the robot. Numbuh Five growled as she jumped down, gun in hand. The robot took notice as the five voices came out. "Ah, and here she is. Numbuh Five... welcome. Father said you would be just finishing up your fight..."

"What fight?" Numbuh Five growled.

"The fight you just finished... Father did not know the details, but he said you were practically involved in one." The voices out of the robot called.

"Numbuh Five, don't fight the Delightful Children's robot! It's a trick!" Numbuh One called out.

"While we were waiting for you, they attacked us! We tried to fight, but they knew our every move!" Numbuh Two called out.

"It was like they studied all of our fighting skills and knew what to use on this robot!" Numbuh Four called.

"I mean, we usually battle every other week, but... we usually have different battle routines!" Numbuh One choked.

"You should heed your friend's advice. You shoot at us, we grab you." The Delightful Children sounded from the robot.

Numbuh Five paused... then laughed. "Oh please... you'll just let go of Numbuh One and try to grab me. You only have two hands!"

Numbuh Five then shot at the robot... at which point, the chest plate had started to open, revealing another hand. Numbuh Five's eyes widened as the chest arm grabbed Numbuh Five as she started to choke. "Oh..."

"Excellent... we have subdued the Kids Next Door. Father will be pleased." The Delightful Children said as the one arm got detached, the one containing Numbuh One as a dark portal opened up in the sky. The robot then started to fly up into the sky with the four captured kids as Numbuh One could only watch helplessly.

"GUYS!" Numbuh One said in worry as the robot flew into the portal, with the four kids captured in hand. Numbuh One started to struggle helplessly, trying to free himself... but he couldn't. Numbuh One could only look down as the portal closed. "Guys..."

Numbuh One groaned as he couldn't believe everything that happened. Oh, the Delightful Children told him and the other kids everything, that they had tricked them into believing that the cake was going to be in Jump City, how they deliberately KNEW that they would run into the Teen Titans, who were actually on the side of GOOD, how the one fight caused them to be so paranoid that they wouldn't trust any teenager with powers... and in that moment, they would strike. The Delightful Children told them that the fight with Cyborg of the Teen Titans, the fight with that girl from the Lyoko world, and even the fight with one of those teens from that reality show were all planned... in one way or another... and thanks to Numbuh Two's simulation, Numbuh Five had become involved in a fight as well. And with those fights, they held some sort of power source that Father specifically wanted... he held his head and groaned. How could he have been so blind? Now he was trapped and helpless...

Numbuh One then noticed a bright light surrounding the fist as Numbuh One noticed that it was being lifted. Numbuh One backed away, looking confused... until he heard a cough. He quickly turned and noticed an assortment of strange creatures... a purple alicorn... a white alicorn... two teeangers with pointed sticks that they were using to lift the fist up... a dodo... and another teenage girl with black eyes, who was happily wielding her guns. Numbuh One could only look at the figures in surprise.

Now he had even more questions...

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **NUMBUH FIVE**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Ready... aim... FIRE! Literally, these pyromaniacs are good with their own fire skills!**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
